


Here I Go Again

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Diana (Wonder Woman) Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Mamma Mia! (Movies), Mamma Mia! References, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Single Mom Diana, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: In 1998, twenty-five year old Diana Prince graduates Harvard at the top of her class and embarks on a life-changing journey.In 2019, twenty year old Theodora Prince is getting married and also intends to meet her father in the process.In 2029, Diana is gone and Theodora is trying her best to uphold her legacy.(Based on Mamma Mia! and Mammia Mia! Here We Go Again)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to play around with. Some chapters will be long, others will be short. POVs will also switch; of every three chapters, the first will be in Diana's POV. For every third, it will be Theodora's. For every second, it will be either one. Please enjoy!

Harvard University, Cambridge MA  
Class of 1998 Graduation  
May 25, 1998

Diana Prince liked to think that she was a spontaneous young woman.

She, herself, had never been to a graduation where the undergraduate honor student giving the valedictory address stands up and breaks into song. Then again, the number of graduations she had attended wasn't very high. Still, people who knew her usually knew that all they could expect from her was the unexpected. She liked to keep people on her toes when they were around her.

She liked to keep it fun.

That was one of the reasons she had formed Diana and the Amazons with her closest friends, to have fun. And really, wasn't that the reason they were put on this Earth? Life was short, after all, why not enjoy it?

Someone should tell her mother that.

I was in the seventh heaven,  
When I kissed the teacher

As she sang, Diana tried not to scowl; of course, her mother was nowhere in the audience. And, of course, she was the only student to not have someone there to support her. She used to feel sad whenever this happened, but now she was more or less indifferent to it, if not a little annoyed. Her mother would never change. So, Diana wasn't going to wait for that to happen.

She plastered the smile back on her face as she continued with the routine.

When I kissed the teacher,  
When I kissed the teacher,  
When I kissed the teacher

If there was one thing she loved, it was performing. Seeing the audience's face alight with joy never ceased to put a smile on her face. She didn't mind how sweaty she would get from dancing or how her throat would ache from singing or how her cheeks would hurt from smiling so much. She adored it all, especially the adrenaline rush she would get at the end.

It made her happy and she was never going to stop.

When I kissed the teacher!

She, Etta, and Mala finished the performance with a leap into the air, the crowd bursting into thunderous applause around them. Diana reveled in it, closing her eyes for a moment to take it in.

Her momentary high on joy would die down soon enough. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

OoOoOo

Porter Square Hotel, Cambridge MA  
May 25, 1998

Diana let a string of Greek curses through her lips as she paced around the hotel room. "I don't know why I'm surprised," she fumed as she jabbed her fist into the headboard of one of the hotel beds. She barely felt the throbbing of her knuckles as she plopped onto the bed with an angry huff as she crossed her arms. "Of course she didn't come."

"She never does," Mala Agnes piped up helpfully. The two of them had been friends for, practically, their entire lives. They had been the only Greek students in their first grade class, so they had bonded instantly. The blond had been with her through everything and she was sure that she'd never had a closer friend.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Mala," she muttered sarcastically.

Etta Candy hit the blond's shoulder before turning understanding eyes back to Diana. "You tear your mother a new one when you get home," she advised. They'd met Etta in middle school when they had defended her against a few girls making fun of her weight. While the plumpest of the three, Etta was also the kindest, always friendly to everyone she meets. "She's missed literally everything throughout your life and I think you should put your foot down this time."

Diana stood up, her red lips forming a smirk as she made her way to the balcony. "I'm never going home," she decided, her wavy raven locks bouncing as she climbed up to sit on the ledge. She had been thinking about this for a while and today had given her the push she needed.

She was going to make something of her life.

Mala smirked, moving to stand next to her. "Stay away and make her beg for her forgiveness?" she inquired. "I'm down for that."

Etta looked uncertain. "I don't know, Diana," she said tentatively. "Arguing with her is one thing, but doesn't running away sound like a cruel punishment?"

Diana smiled at her auburn-haired friend. "Oh, Etta, it's not to punish her," she clarified. None of this was about her mother, not really. She wanted to make something of her life. There was nothing for her in Massachusetts now that she had graduated. "This is me giving myself something to live for."

She dropped onto the balcony floor, pouring herself another shot. "Life is short and the world is wide," she continued, downing it in one gulp. "I want to make some memories away from here and away from her."

Mala frowned. "And us," she concluded a bit bitterly.

Diana put a falsely offended look onto her face. "Oh, I could never," she stated, having expected this from Mala. The blond was stubborn. "This is for us just as much as it's for me, for our future as Diana and the Amazons." She gave a light laugh. "Who knows, maybe I'll find us a record deal." She'd come back, they would get their start as the world's first girl-power band, and everything would be alright.

That had been the plan since she started the group.

Mala gave a hesitant smile. "Okay, then," she finally accepted. "Go for it, Di."

Diana grinned and took both of their hands. "We will always be together," she swore. Because how could she stay away from her best friends? It wasn't them she was trying to get away from. "I've never had any doubt about that."

How could this go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the few people who give this story attention. You guys rock! This story will be around 30-45 chapters give or take, around 15 chapters per story line. Anyway, please enjoy!

Villa Diana, Kalokairi Greece  
July 1, 2019

Forty-five-year-old Diana Prince didn't regret a single instance in her life.

Because despite the estrangement, despite the heartbreak and the loneliness, and despite the admittedly bad decisions she had made, one good thing came out of it. There was one single ray of sunshine in her world that she loved more than anything. That she loved more than the hotel she built from the ground up. That she loved more than music and singing and dancing.

The ray of sunshine that was, currently, dangerously close to tearing her hair out.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Diana asked, taking a seat next to her daughter at the kitchen table. However, as she caught sight of the cream-colored envelopes askew on the tabletop, she found her question answered. "Ah, I see. Wedding troubles?" Not that she would know anything about that.

Twenty-year-old Theodora Prince gave a grunt of frustration. "I didn't even know that I knew this many people!" she complained. The island they lived on, Kalokairi, was so small. How was it that they had over one hundred guests attending? "This is practically the whole damn island!"

"Language," came Diana's gentle chide, although they both knew her heart wasn't in it. Neither of them was great at watching their mouths. "Why don't you start with the people closest to you, then work your way down?"

Theodora seemed to think about this for a minute before beaming at her. "I didn't think of that," she replied, shuffling through the envelopes as she reorganized. "Thanks, Mom!"

Diana pressed a kiss to her head. "That's what I'm here for," she stated. She was about to walk away- the mother of the bride had much to do, after all- before something caught her eye. The letters "Hip" printed in Theodora's curly handwriting across a half-hidden envelope. Strange, she didn't know anyone by that name. "Hey, who's this for?"

Theodora's suddenly blue eyes went wide as she attempted to snatch the envelope back. "No one!" she tried.

But Diana was faster (and taller, her daughter obviously didn't inherit her height), keeping the envelope away from her daughter by holding it up. She squinted up at the name and almost dropped the envelope in shock as she finished reading it.

Hippolyta Prince.

Diana looked down at her daughter, frowning in slight disappointment and just a twinge of envy. Theodora had always been obsessed with two things, a) meeting her father (not on either of their lives) and b) getting to know her grandmother better. Sometimes, is frustrated her that she wasn't enough. "Please explain."

Theodora sighed. "She's my grandmother," she pointed out. "And your mother. She's family, Mom. Doesn't that alone warrant an invitation to my wedding?" More importantly, she just wanted her mother and grandmother to make up. Now that she was getting married of all things, her mother was going to need more support in her life. She just wanted the animosity in her family to, finally, be put to rest.

The woman took a deep breath to calm herself, reminding herself that Theodora was sheltered and, as a product, naive (which was most of her own fault). She wanted to see the best in people, no matter how many times said person had let her down.

The prime example, her grandmother.

And goddammit, Diana had tried. She had sent her an invitation to Theodora's fifth birthday party. She had left her a call when Theodora broke her leg at age eight. She had sent her an invitation for and emailed her twice to remind her about Theodora's sweet sixteen. It was at the girl's graduation (where she had made valedictorian) when she had stopped trying.

If her mother wanted to refuse to let go of the past, then so be it. But Diana wasn't going to let her drag her- or worse, Theodora- down with her.

"Sweetheart, I want you to think very carefully about this," began Diana slowly. "You know your grandmother is good for pulling no-shows. I'm not going to stop you from inviting her if that's what you really want, but just be cautious. I don't want you to get your hopes up only for her to smash them into pieces."

Because she knew what the felt like more than anyone.

Theodora let out a defeated sigh, knowing that she was bringing up painful memories for her mother. "Okay," she finally relented. "I won't invite her if you don't want me to."

Diana gave her a sad smile before kissing her on the head. "It's your wedding, honey," she reminded her. "I can't make the decision for you. I just want you to know that if there's one thing my mother's good at, it's disappointing people."

Theodora nodded before getting up from the table. "I'm gonna go see if there are any spare decorations for the reception in the attic," she announced, looking so forlorn that Diana felt a pang in her heart. "Come get me if you need anything."

"I will, sweetie." She watched her daughter retreat before sighing as she picked up the envelope once more, her eyes trained on the name. "I'm sorry, Mother. But I can't let you hurt us anymore."

With that, she ripped the letter in half, letting the pieces drop to the floor as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

OoOoOo

Theodora doubted that she would find any good decorations in the attic. The most grown-up things there were the centerpieces that said, 'Congrats, Grad!' No thank you.

Still, she stalled, too embarrassed and ashamed that she even brought up the idea of inviting Hippolyta to the wedding. She knew where her mother was coming from, how couldn't she? She had learned a long time ago that her mother's childhood was nothing like her own. Theodora's was full of love and happiness. Her mother's held nothing but loneliness and pressure. She felt guilty even attempting to invite her grandmother, knowing full well how her mother felt about her.

She sighed, raking her fingers through her long, dark hair as she leaned against the wall. Who needed Hippolyta Prince anyway? She had her mother and her fiance; what else could she possibly want?

Her father.

Theodora rolled her eyes; like that was ever going to happen. Her mother's lips were sealed shut on that subject. She had no idea who her father could be. Hell, she didn't even know if he was alive.

She hated herself for desiring her grandmother's attention. She hated herself for yearning to know the identity of her father. Why couldn't her life be enough? Why couldn't she just be satisfied with the mother that raised her by herself and a future husband that loved her with all his heart? She felt selfish and greedy and she hated herself for it.

With of huff of anger, Theodora's fist flung out and collided with a tower of boxes, effectively knocking it down. She swore under her breath, bending down to clean up her mess. She began to cram the miscellaneous items back into the boxes when she came across a red leather book. For some reason, this book caught her attention, so she picked it up.

Opening to the cover page, her eyes widened at what was written on it. Scrawled in messy, somewhat scratchy letters was, 'This journal belongs to Diana Prince. If you're reading it, I suggest you stop immediately.'

Her mother's diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love Mamma Mia!, I think we can all agree that story-wise, there are a few shortcomings. In my story, I'm going to try my best to establish the plot and characters. Whether or not I succeed remains to be seen. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
